1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and more particularly to an image pickup apparatus which has a function to continuously change the angle of view of a subject from the telephoto to wide angle end.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a zoom lens is known which uses an optical means for continuously changing the angle of view of a subject to be picked up photoelectrically.
As the zoom magnification of a zoom lens increases, the capability to convey an image is improved, so that it is desired to increase the zoom magnification.
On the other hand, image pickup devices, including, for example, a video camera, are preferably small and light in order to increase its portability.
However, as the zoom magnification increases, the zoom lens increases in size and weight and the structure of the optical system becomes complicated. Thus to increase the capability to convey an image by increasing the zoom magnification has made it difficult to miniaturize and lighten the video camera.